Lyn
Lyndis (リンディス Rindisu), also known as Lyn (リン Rin), is the main character of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, but is not mentioned in Fire Emblem:Fūin no Tsurugi Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Born in the Sacaen Plains, her parents—Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn, daughter of Lord Hausen of Caelin were killed by bandits before the beginning of the game. She was named after her maternal grandmother. She lives alone until she finds a tactician (the player) lying on the ground. Upon meeting him or her, she decides to follow him or her in the interest of training her sword skills. She then meets Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin who tell her that she is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin, who wants to welcome her into his home (something he had refused to do when his daughter Madelyn eloped with a Sacaean "savage"). Along the way, she saves an old priest of a shrine that was attacked by mercenaries. In gratitude, he allows Lyndis to lay her hands upon the Mani Katti, a sacred weapon within the shrine. As it turns out, she is the only person who can draw the legendary sword, and the priest tells her to take it with her. Towards the end of the game, she receives a new sword called the Sol Katti which is not a true legendary weapon despite it bearing great power and being the "sister sword" to the Mani Katti. On the way to Caelin, she eventually finds out that her grandfather is being poisoned by her granduncle, the power hungry Lundgren, who desires to succeed his brother by any means necessary. Upon reaching Castle Caelin, Lyndis and her allies defeat Lundgren's forces in a final battle. It is after this that Lyn and her grandfather meet for the first time. Though in a considerably weakened state, Lyn convinces her grandfather to keep fighting so that the two may live together and learn more about each other. Lyndis then stays with him at Castle Caelin until the events of the main story. At the end of the game, Lyndis can marry Hector, Eliwood, Kent or Rath if she has an A support with any of them, making her a possible mother for Lilina, Roy or Sue, respectively. Possible Endings Lyn - Noblewoman of Sacae Lyn entrusted Caelin's rule to Ostia and returned to the plains of her birth. She often thinks fondly on the people of Caelin. Lyn and Florina When her grandfater died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with hefriend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever. Lyn and Rath When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae, where she was reunited with Rath of the Kutolah. They had a daughter and lived happily in the plains. Lyn and Kent When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings. Eliwood and Lyn The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. Hector and Lyn Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Super Smash Bros Lyn appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy. She will crouch down and prepare to attack, then unleash a giant slash that covers most of the screen, doing a large amount of damage to any enemy caught in its path. She can be heard saying "I'll handle this" or "Prepare yourself" just before the attack, and "Taste my blade!" upon attacking. If the attack hits its almost always an instant KO. Category: Playable charactersCategory:Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken Characters